witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Basileios
{{Welcome 19:30, 2 June 2009 and thanks a million! It's still very difficult to get information about the novels in English, so your help is greatly appreciated :) — Game widow 19:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hi again :) ... I was thinking, do you feel like trying to create a page on exchange rates ? Possibly there isn't enough information, but you seem to have spent more time thinking about this that i have, so what are your thoughts? — Game widow 18:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi game widow! Yes, I would like to create a page on exchange rates. There is indeed very little evidence, but reading the books again, I was pretty much surpriced how much informations are included in the texts! Seems Sapkowski knows a lot of coins, too. Basileios 19:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Great news :D ! I look forward to it, let me know what i can do to help you out. — Game widow 23:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Yesterday I found two interesting passages in the "Time of anger". A one point we hear of two wanted Scoia'tael supporters being worth a bounty of 50 crowns (each?) and at the end of the book we hear of the bounties of two gang members of 20 and 30 florins respectively! Assuming that the two bandits are at least as much worth as the two rebel supporters, the two currencies should at have about the same value. The florin might in fact rather have a higher value... What do you think? Btw I have only got the German edition of "The Witcher" - so when adding an article in English as well, I usually make sure that I use the proper English terms by looking in already excisting posts! This didn't proof too difficult so far, but when you notice I was wrong with the term feel free to contact me!!! Since the "Sword of destiny" is yet available in English this is impossible for a number of currencies... for those currencies that might have different translations, I didn't write an article so far. Only for those who are known or at least very certain to be translated in one way. Basileios 09:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :well ... not completely impossible. I have it in french ;) with three sources (German, French and Polish) I am sure we can come up with decent translations even for terms that don't yet officially exist. We can set the standard, rather than wait for it. — Game widow 17:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, true indeed! :)) Btw in the episode with the Sylvan at the "Edge of the world" in the text about witchers there is an ancient coin mentioned: "Silvergroschen" in German. Can you check what the English term is? Properly translated it would be "silver groat" in English, but "Penny" or "Denier" might do it as well... Basileios 18:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :In English, for the currency, might you be referring to the quote on page 180 (cited here, in the third paragraph of the quote) ? — Game widow 23:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yes! Thanks!!! Btw I made some changes to weights & measures, too. It might be true that only the Polnish terms provide acurate figures, but it seems the amounts of the units were adjusted to the respective system... For example the "Rod" in the English version will be "Klafter" (fathom) in the German version! Both haven't got the same length of course... So I made some changes in order to provide a conclusive system in both German and English in there respective measurements. Basileios 23:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Nice military stuff too! Thanks again ... and anything that is blantantly wrong in the existing military entries, feel free to correct ;) — Game widow 19:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! ;) The military entries aren't that bad afterall... but I'm wondering if the terms Regiment, Brigade and Division are used synonymously...:hmmm: Seems to conform with the Polish version. Basileios 19:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC)